Forever
by Please Die
Summary: Hermione discovers a secret that is vital to the Order, but why does it have to involve Severus? Will she get stuck with him forever?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all . . . only these extreme twists in the story, some dark creatures, and really, really alternate universe plots.

**Forever**

**By Dragon's Dreamss**

**Prologue**

            A woman was sitting by the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. The sun was just setting, making the sky and the water look like molten rock. Small clouds lined the sky, illuminated by the last rays of light. The woman sat beneath a large weeping willow. Its green tendrils swept down to the ground, forming a small cage around her. Little shining droplets of water lay on the grass around her. The pine trees off in the distance blew around slightly in the fall breeze. The woman sat watching the small waves of the lake wash ashore, making white foam upon the sand. It was a very tranquil scene.

            The woman lay down, not noticing the large shadow gliding away from the forest to her silently. It seemed to leave a path of death behind it. Plants it had tread upon withered and died. All small animals fled at the sight of it, but the woman had yet to notice it. A small rustle startled her. She looked around, but not in the direction of the creature. Not seeing anything, she lay back down under the tree, and looked beyond the lake at the setting sun. Still, the creature advanced upon its new target. A large cracking sound from behind the woman made her scramble to her feet and turn around to look beyond the tree's trunk. She saw the shadow looming ominously about two meters in front of her, and she froze in shock. The creature took its chance and pounced . . .

Meanwhile in a tall tower very close by . . .

            Another woman sat by a small fire with an old man. She was holding a teacup while stirring its contents slowly. The dim light laid shadows on her lined face. The overstuffed chair she sat upon sagged slightly as she moved around, uncomfortable. The man sitting beside her gazed into the fire sleepily, he was barely even moving. The woman suddenly went rigid. Her eyes opened abnormally large, and her teacup fell to the floor and shattered noisily. The crash attracted the old man's attention. He looked at the woman in interest as she began to speak:

_When the sun rises for the first time,_

__

_ After a new day dies with the coming of a creature,_

_            Two divine beings will join together,_

_            And form as one._

_            Both will vanquish the snake from within its shadowy lair,_

_            When the Phoenix feathers burn once more,_

_            Never to arise from the black ashes again . . ._

**A/n: **What do you think? Tell me by pressing the little button below and writing your review! Please . . . no flames. Thank you Amara Tsu, my beta! See ya!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything . . . or do I?   
  
**Forever   
  
By Dragon's Dreams   
  
Chapter One   
  
**  
  
**_"To be an angel, one need not have wings.   
  
In giving love there is an equal grace.   
  
Nor need one seek the aura in the face,   
  
As love unveils the beauty of all things."_   
  
-Francois Couperin**   
  
Severus shifted his weight uncomfortably as he arrived at the large door of a mansion on a bleak field. The doorknob consisted of a single serpent entwined with a long vine. Severus knocked at the door as he looked at the dreary trees that shadowed the dry flowerbeds. The sun on the horizon was a glowing mass of orange light. The door swung open, screeching loudly on its rusty hinges. He was greeted by a small, putrid smelling house elf. The house elf refused to look him in the eyes, too afraid of disrespecting him. Its ears flopped as it shook its head and looked up at him, wincing slightly.   
  
"Mister Snape. Please come in. Master is expecting Mister Snape. Please come in before Drabble gets beaten," the house elf said with a high voice that cracked slightly. Severus swept past the pathetic creature, sneering at it. His black robes billowed behind him, making no sound. The lighting was very dim and Severus could barely make out the graceful figure making his way towards him. Soon the figure's strikingly blond hair came into view. Severus raised his eyebrow questioningly as Lucius Malfoy smirked at him knowingly.   
  
"Ah, Severus, you have arrived. I have been expecting you," Lucius said, his eyes sparking maliciously. Severus sneered back at the smaller man.   
  
"Your house elf informed me already," Severus told his former classmate, whose thin eyebrows rose to beyond his hairline. A small chuckle emitted from the younger man's mouth. Lucius put an arm on Severus' shoulder, guiding him towards the main room. Severus shook off the arm, sneering at the man beside him.   
  
"Ah, that little bugger. Told him not to tell you that, but he did it anyway. Aren't you going to have any of this most delectable whiskey?" Lucius said, a bit tipsy, while picking up an almost empty bottle off of a side table in the darkened hallway. Severus shook his head wearily. Lucius had always gotten on his already thin nerves easily.   
  
"Of course, Severus, never took you for an alcoholic. You seemed to prefer the little muggle whores that I provide," Lucius slurred while smiling widely, showing off all of his sparkling teeth. He gestured through the open door to a room full of drunken Death Eaters and beaten, raped women. Some of the women were unconscious and pushed to the side of the room. Severus' eyes widened to see Draco Malfoy brutally kissing one of the women. He had a delirious smile on his face as he pulled away from the slut. "Take your pick."   
  
"I prefer not to use sluts, whores, muggles, and mudbloods, Lucius. I prefer . . . more willing ones," Severus replied in his velvety voice. Lucius' eyes popped out at what Severus had just told him. He shook his head vigorously. His silvery hair flew into his face.   
  
"You . . . don't like them? Would you just like to kill one of the pathetic sluts? They were free," Lucius explained to Severus, his mocking grayish blue eyes staring deep into Severus' dark green orbs. He glared at Severus and turned away from him. His arms flew out in a shrug.   
  
"You're no fun anymore. Not as willing, they say. Maybe I should have a talk with the Dark Lord. He doesn't like unwilling followers, I've heard," Lucius replied threateningly, pointing a single pale finger in Severus' face. And with that he stormed out of the room leaving a very confused Severus. He walked through the room, glancing about at the sweating bodies that lay upon the many green couches. The walls were a deep blue, giving the room a very dark look. The light was dim and shadows crept upon the deep emerald carpet. Finally, Severus found an unoccupied chair that no one had sat on before. He sat down and waited for Lucius to return. After ten minutes of sitting in silence, one of the women came up to him. She had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was short, perky, and had blood red nails that seemed to be as long as the diameter of a galleon. Severus shuddered, involuntary.   
  
"Wanna have a go, handsome?" the whore asked him while tracing the outline of his jaw with one of her hideous fingernails.   
  
"No," he stated monotone. The woman licked her lips, trying to be seductive, and then she pounced. She rammed her lips upon Severus' closed ones. Her hands went to his silky black hair and began to scratch his scalp. Severus arms moved to her shoulders attempting to push her off, but the move just motivated her. She stuck her tongue into his mouth making him wince and throw her off his lap. Just then, Lucius came in, smiling maliciously. His cold eyes were on fire with mischief. He clapped his hands, gaining all of the Death Eaters' attention.  
  
"Master would like to see everyone out in the graveyard for some . . . fun," Lucius told the room, smirking. The Death Eaters marched out of the door in a very thuggish manner. Many of them didn't mind if they smacked into each other, instead the just kept on walking. Lucius waited behind with Severus, shaking his head, ashamed.   
  
"They are so barbaric, Severus. They're ruining my beautiful room . . . Merlin's balls! We have to get out there," Lucius drawled. Severus followed him out of the mansion and to the graveyard. Tombstones were set in neat rows making the yard look even more eerie. Off in the distance, the sun was setting slowly, barely even shining rays of light. Something was odd in the air. A heavy feeling settled in his chest as he continued walking with Lucius through the cemetery. Soon, a gathering of cloaked and masked men appeared into sight. Their silver masks sparkled in the last rays of orange light. Lucius and Severus joined the group of men and pushed their way through the burly men to the center. At the very center were Voldemort's most trusted followers. There was Rookwood, Avery, Nott, Pettigrew, and both Malfoys present in the Inner Circle. A cracking noise resounded through the still air and Voldemort appeared out of thin air. His hollow red eyes were squinted in a snake-like fashion. His spidery pale hand rubbed his temples. He seemed to be in a bad mood.   
  
"Goyle, Crabbe, come up," he spat out in his high, cold voice. The two massive figures walked through the crowd and hung their heads, cowering. Voldemort smirked and took his wand out from within his robes. He pointed it at the two of them as they winced, preparing them for what he would do.   
  
"Yes, Master?" They asked him in unison. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, as he looked them over. Severus raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"Did you retrieve the girl yet," Voldemort asked them, as his red eyes glowed maliciously in blood thirst.   
  
"N-no, Master," Goyle senior replied, trembling. Voldemort sneered at both of them, shoving his wand forward.   
  
"No, you sssay. What happened to the girl? Are you too thick to even bring me a mere girl? I will have to ussse a different tactic after I deal with the both of you," Voldemort replied harshly. He whispered one word and both Goyle and Crabbe were on the cold ground, writhing in pain. Soon, both of them screamed out in pure agony. Voldemort cackled, high and cold. His laugh made the hairs on Severus' neck stand erect. Voldemort took the curse off of Goyle and Crabbe with a flick of his wand, both of their still shaking bodies were pushed off to the side.   
  
"Severusss," he hissed. Severus bowed his head to him, silently, "Luciusss has told me that you are less willing with your . . . dutiesss."   
  
"Yes, Master," Severus answered in agreement.   
  
"Maybe you need a little . . . encouraging," he said and raised his wand once more. Severus braced him self for the onslaught of pain as Voldemort hissed, "Crucio," mercilessly. The pain came in great jolts, but Severus knew that it would not affect him in the long terms. Soon the pain became dull and he remained standing, making no noise. Voldemort looked confused that Severus had not screamed in pain, so he lifted the unforgivable.   
  
"Severusss, is there something that you would like to tell me," Voldemort demanded angrily. Severus looked his 'Master' straight in the eyes, which many Death Eaters never dared to do.   
  
"No, sir, I do not think so, other than the fact that I have the potion you requested," Severus half-lied, so Voldemort couldn't catch his lie. Voldemort looked him over, from head to toe, making sure he wasn't lying to him. He held out one of his hand in a silent request for the potion. Severus brought out a red tinted vial from within his black robes. Voldemort took it eagerly and pocketed it. Severus stepped back into the pack of Death Eaters.   
  
"Petigrew, bring me the other potion immediately," Voldemort hissed at his minion who scurried off quickly. He returned with a small glass beaker that was filled to the top in a dark smoking potion. Voldemort took it from the small man hastily and mixed the potions together. Severus stood back and watched in amazement as a shadow of a creature arose from the frozen ground below them. Its eyes glowed a ghostly yellow as it took off into the setting sun. Many of the Death Eaters were shaking in fear, their feelings sucked from their souls. Voldemort laughed again. After some more punishing of unruly Death Eaters, Voldemort told all of his followers to go back home. Severus apparated immediately back to the edge of the forbidden forest. He walked swiftly through the dense bramble just outside of the forest. He soon made his way through the trees and roots that crowded the misty wood. The sun had just set and stars above began to twinkle. He made his way to the other side of the forest, just to see something lying on the ground under his favorite tree. He ran over to the willow following a path of dried plants.   
  
"Hello?" He asked, but no one answered. He bent down and squinted, trying to see in the pitch-black night. A young woman's body came into view from his night-impaired vision. She seemed so still, not even her chest moved for breath. He scowled as a few strands of black hair fell into his face. He pushed them away in frustration and reached down to check the woman's pulse. He could not feel anything except her smooth skin. She was dead...

**A/n:** Hey… Happy {Belated} Valentine's day! Whatever. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my really sucky prologue:

            Lindsay and Nore! Thanks… also lama and random gurl… yep… See ya!


	3. Chapter Two

**-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-**

**Disclaimer: **I don' own anything at all.

**-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-**

**Forever**

**By Belle Mortis**

**Chapter Two**

**-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-**

****

**_"You can seduce my mind and have my body,_**

**_But you can find my soul and have me Forever."_**

**-Anonymous**

**-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-**

As Hermione awoke, she felt a dull warmth pressed up against her and strong arms pulled tight around her small frame. It seemed so distant though, but she didn't know why. Her head was pounding with a sharp pain in the back of her head and she felt as if she couldn't move at all. Frightened, she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. Her eyelids weighed down and she couldn't even move her eyes behind them. She could hear voices, but only faintly. A deep masculine voice seemed to reverberate down her spine and fan out into her toes.

"I found her under the tree down by the lake, Poppy. Will you listen next time?" the voice said, frustrated. She tried to snuggle up to the warmth, but found she couldn't move.

"You shouldn't have brought the young woman to, me as you have told me, she is dead! There is nothing I can do for the dead as I am not a necromancer or some silly thing, Severus. Take her to Albus, but don't give me dead people. Who is she anyway? And don't come barging in here again young man," A motherly, but stern voice answered. The second voice was exasperated and tired while the first one was cold, but seemed to care about this young dead woman… wait… were they talking about her? She wasn't dead… she couldn't be. To Hermione's fright, just then she noticed that she wasn't even breathing… she must be dead, she thought gloomily.

"I don't think she's dead… I'm telling you she doesn't seem dead," the first voice said as Hermione felt a hand creep up upon her neck, as if to strangle her. She tried to squirm away, but still she couldn't move. The fingers pushed gently against her neck.

"How could she be alive, Severus? She doesn't even have a pulse. Take her to Albus, now," said the second voice as she heard feet scurrying away. She was placed upon something hard, but soft and the arms that had encircled her were no longer protecting her. She sighed on the inside at the loss of warmth even if the warmth came from one of her professors. _That was nice… How am I thinking if I'm dead? This is all too confusing…_

"I'll just go and get Albus to look at her," were the last words Hermione heard for she fell asleep from sheer exhaustion and frustration. Her mind slipped away slowly as she fell into a deep slumber…

**-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-**

            "Albus! Albus? Are you there?" Severus yelled as he pounded on the door urgently, his knuckles getting scratched by the rough grain of the old door. His silky jet-black hair hanging around his face. He stopped and leaned against the stone wall next to the door. He closed his eyes quietly and sighed, exasperated. Why did he care so much though? All she was, was some woman he found dead, but he seemed to have a connection with her. He shouldn't care about anyone at all… it just wasn't right. But there seemed to be something about her…

            "Come in, Severus. You don't have to yell next time, young man," Albus' voice came through the thick door. He opened it slowly and invited Severus inside, closing it behind him. It creaked loudly on its rusty hinges. Severus cringed when the noise met his sensitive ears. Albus sat behind his large desk in his wooden chair. Fawkes was perched behind him, singing soft notes now and then. There were portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses snoring softly in their antique frames. Many cabinets filled with odds and ends lined the walls. Severus pulled himself out a chair in front of Albus' desk even though he didn't want to sit at the moment.

            "Now, what is it, son?" Albus asked him in his fatherly tone. Albus had always saw Severus as a son and now was used to calling him it. Severus took a deep breath and began to tell the story of Voldemort's dark beast and his mystery girl, all the way to when he found the beautiful young woman by the tree.

            "She's in the Hospital Wing now… to Poppy's dislike. _Not that I really even care-_" Severus finished running a hand through his black hair, but was interrupted by Albus.

            "_Severus_. You say… she's dead? Do you know who she is, son?" Albus asked Severus. Severus looked at him, confused, and shook his head softly. Albus' blue eyes twinkled out from under his half moon glasses and smile shot across his face as he got up to go. Severus followed in suit, leaving a single glance at Fawkes who sung a high note as if to warn him. He shadowed him through the dark and winding corridors to the Hospital Wing. Albus' midnight blue robe, with stars and moons, billowed behind him giving him a powerful aura in a way that made Severus proud. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, the doors to it were wide open and Poppy could be seen through them bustling around in her office. Severus led Albus to the bed that he had placed the woman on. She was lying there, her eyes closed and her mouth barely open forming a cupid's bow, which, in Severus' case, was beautiful. Who was she though? 

            "She looks alive though… hmmm. I wonder… maybe," a smile formed on the old man's wrinkled face as he looked at the woman. She had wonderful wavy brown hair that flowed down upon the white hospital sheets of the bed. Her skin was pale and looked as soft as velvet. Her frame was long, but thin and nimble. Her breasts weren't oversized or too small. Severus thought they were perfect… She wore a long black robe that concealed any of the clothes that she wore under it, if any. Severus noticed that her hand was clenched into a fist around something. While Albus was busy studying her face, Severus unfolded her fist to find… the Head Girl badge? This was… no… _Miss Granger?_

            "I think I know who it is, Severus," Albus said still contemplating the identity of the Hermione, "I think it is-"

            "Miss Granger," Severus stated strongly as Albus raised his eyes and furrowed his brows in thought.  He stroked his silver beard that reached down over his chest. He took a deep breath and started to talk as the doors were swung back farther on its old hinges making a banging noise…

**-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-**

**A/n:** So… how do you like it? Tell me by REVIEWING! ~_0 I'm happy because it is 44 more days until I am 13!


End file.
